Teruteru Hanamura
|height = 133 cm (4' 4") - (JP) 130 cm (4' 3") - (EN) |weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 88 cm |bmi = 39.0 |blood_type = A |likes = His mother |dislikes = Junk food |events participated = • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |execution= Deep Fried Teruteru |fate = • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in the Neo World Program • Executed by Monokuma • Awakens from coma along with the other Remnants of Despair |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed mother Ultimate Male Escort (Younger brother) Ultimate Female Escort (Younger sister) |counterpart = Illusory Teruteru Hanamura |affiliation = • Hanamura's Diner • Class 77-B |previous_affiliation = • Kochi Prefectural Harajuku High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |game_debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime_debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair #01 |novel_debut = Danganronpa/Zero (referenced) Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |manga_debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō |japanese_voice = Jun Fukuyama |english_voice = Todd Haberkorn |stage_cast = TEAM Kondo (2015) Shohei Nichogi (2015) Sanpei (2017)}}Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Teruteru has the title 'Ultimate Cook''' (超高校級の「料理人」''chō kōkō kyū no “ryōrinin” lit.'' Super High School Level Cook). Teruteru appeared in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Teruteru succumbed to despair along with his classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. In Danganronpa 2, Teruteru planned to murder Nagito Komaeda when he saw his true intentions: planning to kill someone, but he ended up accidentally killing the Ultimate Imposter in Chapter 1 and he was later executed by Monokuma. The Illusory Teruteru appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito's imagination world. Teruteru wakes up from his coma along with the rest of the Class 77-B, and together they stopped Ryota Mitarai's plan to brainwash the world with his hope brainwashing video. With his classmates, Teruteru decided to atone for his sins as the former Ultimate Despair. Appearance Teruteru is a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at youngest. His virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as his 17 year old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that he is in his early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. He has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair. Unlike the characters of the first and the second game, Teruteru's eyes are normally two, dark dots or remain closed in the anime fashion. One sprite expression of his comically has his eyes in a style reminiscent of bishounen manga, and thick eyebrows accompanied with a nosebleed. As the Ultimate Despair, he has red clothes, along with a larger red chef's hat. The scarf around his neck is now yellow. He tends to carry food ingredients on his back. Hanamura 00.png|Teruteru's full appearance. Personality Teruteru is very lewd and usually can be seen hitting on anyone near him, male and female alike, often to the point of sexual harassment. Similar to Hifumi Yamada from the previous game, he can react to the slightest innuendo that surfaces in a conversation. However, he goes much further in his behavior than Hifumi, as he is completely fine with touching others without their consent and he's even been known to drug people with his food and try to take advantage of gullible ones. This, along with the fact that he very openly speaks about sexual things he's into, makes the others sometimes feel uncomfortable around him. When he is not making innuendos or hitting on someone, Teruteru is shown to be decently friendly and relatively upbeat. He takes great pride in his cooking, insistently telling other people to call him Ultimate Chef instead of Ultimate Cook, as it 'gives off a more urban feeling'. He is angered when someone treats ingredients and food in a way he considers offensive. He also has strong dislike for junk food, openly calling it "shitty". Teruteru tries to create an image of a stylish urban person, sometimes even telling lies about his life and acting somewhat arrogant. He is ashamed to talk about his real home in the countryside, even though he loves his mother back at home greatly. He is motivated to work hard to help his sickly mother and make people he cares about happy with his food, though this original goal of his is sometimes clouded by his desire for fame and fortune. Though he is one of the more laid-back characters at first, Teruteru turns more timid when Monokuma and the Monobeasts appear. He constantly denies that the terrifying things around him are actually happening and dismisses them, while in reality he is becoming the most afraid and paranoid member of the group. When extremely agitated, stressed, or angry, Teruteru loses his normal speech pattern and breaks down, yelling angrily in an incomprehensible, country-like dialect, which is extremely difficult for other standard Japanese speakers to understand. In the English version, Teruteru instead switches from standard English to an accent that straddled between black vernacular and southern; while it was not difficult for players to comprehend the text as in the Japanese version, it proved quite difficult for the other students to understand him. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Teruteru had a few questionable aspects to him in the second game, referring to his sexual behavior, but in Danganronpa 3 those unappealing sides of him don't come out as much after he gets to know the other students. Talent Ultimate Cook True to his title Teruteru is a great cook. As he was raised in a restaurant he was taught to cook at a very young age. His cooking was very well liked by everyone around him and with the assistance of Seiko he could create concoctions like the doping corn syrup. His cooking is loved by the students. History Prior to the Tragedy Teruteru says he was born in district in Minato, Tokyo, and raised in southern Aoyama. This however is revealed to be a lie, as he actually comes from an unnamed town in the countryside; a fact he takes great stride in denying to others. He attended Kochi Prefectural Harajuku High School, hinting that he might have lived in the . He also had younger siblings, whom he dislikes because they were Hope's Peak potentials being Ultimate Host and Baroque Girl. Teruteru's family ran its own diner, but unfortunately, his mother had an illness, causing her to be frail and collapse at times. It's also implied that their diner is constantly targeted by big chains and other businesses attempting to buy it out, prompting Teruteru to even enter an unnamed competition with his skills to help stall this. He dreamed to even one day open up diners in and , the very places he constantly claimed to have come from to his classmates. He also claims to have competed in a cooking death match for his Family diner. Teruteru was very worried about his mother's condition and her will to keep the Hanamura business running, especially after receiving the invitation to join Hope's Peak Academy. His mother insisted that she was strong enough to handle it, allowing Teruteru to leave and attend Hope's Peak. He made a promise to his mother that he would graduate from the school and attain certain success in life, and become a great chef in order to save the Hanamura Diner when he returned. He also promised to bring his future wife back home with him. In Hope's Peak Academy, as the Ultimate Cook, he is in charge of the school kitchens. He also worked with Seiko Kimura in various recipe such as a strength-enhancing soup, and thus may have retained other compositions of her research and incorporate them into his food. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Teruteru was in the kitchen until he heard Sonia Nevermind calling for him from the cafetaria. He immediately ran toward her and asking what food she wanted to order. Before he could harassed Sonia with his perverted word, his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome tied him up. His nosebleed run when he was tied by Chisa and Nekomaru Nidai, saying that he was happy being tied by a lady in apron and tolerated Nekomaru's action. After he joined the group, Chisa had Teruteru cook a roast with Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu tending the fire, in hopes of drawing out Akane Owari. After spotting her, Teruteru couldn't believe that Akane smelled the grilled meat and came for it. Chisa quickly ordered Nekomaru to restrain Akane before she could reach Teruteru's cook. Later inside the school's dojo, Teruteru was strucked by Chisa when he about to tease the girls. Throughout the day, Teruteru and the others managed to retrieve almost of their classmates. He and the others returned to the class and asked by Chisa to clean the classroom as she went to retrieve two remaining students. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Teruteru and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Teruteru and half of his classmates took cover on the side of the class during Nekomaru and Akane's deadly training session that almost destroyed their classroom. When Akane about to lose, Teruteru offered her his Doping Corn Soup that he created with one of his upperclassmen, Seiko Kimura. As the result, Akane's strength increased greatly and she can even match Nekomaru's movement. After Nekomaru and Akane's training session end, Teruteru and the rest of his friends busy cleaned and repaired the classroom. Afterwards, Chiaki offered them to play games that she bought. Chisa was surprised to hear Teruteru and Sonia's explanation about Chiaki's development. During the break time, Teruteru and Hiyoko cooked together and served it to their classmates and teacher. Unfortunately, Teruteru was unaware that Hiyoko stole one of his product named Sexy Sexy Soup that contained full of aphrodisiacs and used it on his nikujaga. Teruteru was drowned in lust and about to molest Hiyoko before Chiaki came and delivered him a deadly uppercut, screamed " !" in the end before he took to the nurse's office to recover. On the next day, Chisa gathered Teruteru in the class with the others, announcing that she elect Chiaki as their class representative. Teruteru agreed with her, saying that Chiaki's uppercut was a nice hit. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Teruteru and his classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. Several days later, Teruteru was shown in the classroom, looking worried at Mahiru who cried on Hiyoko's chest after she lost a friend of her from the Reserve Course, Sato. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Teruteru along with his classmates still saddened and upset over the deaths of one of their classmates' little sister, Fuyuhiko when Chisa announced that the annual practical exam started on the next day. Later, Teruteru was persuaded by Nagito by giving him a photo book of the infamous idol Sayaka Maizono that he found. He was very happy and willing to tell Nagito about Seiko, the upperclassmen that helped him to invent their doping soup. At the end of the episode, Teruteru and his classmates met with Chisa who bid them farewell as she was transferred to the Reserve Course after the bombing incident involving one of her students, Nagito. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Teruteru was with his friends on Chisa's welcome back party in his classroom. He said to Chisa that one of his classmates Fuyuhiko didn't want to join until he saw how hard Chiaki worked to organize the party. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter As they are preparing to move into the new school building and classroom by collecting their belongings, Ibuki notices Peko and Fuyuhiko are like a mature couple, Teruteru begins finding a way to make the conversation more awkward than it should be until Ibuki pretends her foot accidentally slipped to send Teruteru flying across the other side of the classroom before he can continue any further. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History When Fuyuhiko notices that both Mikan Tsumiki and the Ultimate Imposter are missing from the classroom, Kazuichi Soda thinks that they're doing "extracurricular studies" together. Upon hearing this, Teruteru then visually describes Soda's thoughts using a donut and a banana, before Gundham Tanaka's bear bites both of their hands. After learning about the Izuru Kamukura Project and The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy via an email sent out by Junko Enoshima, the Reserve Course students begin to riot. Teruteru is seen hugging Kazuichi out of fear as he watches this from his new classroom. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair - Episode 08|Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance]] Teruteru and the rest of the class are shocked to learn Nagito saw Mikan in the West District and immediately start searching for her on the school grounds. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile The class reconvene at the school classroom as they are unable to find Mikan, Teruteru explaining that what Nagito thought was her may have been a case of mistaken identity. Chiaki reaches the classroom with an unconscious Nagito, explaining to them that Chisa is in danger, Teruteru becomes concerned by this although agrees to help. Nagito convincingly makes clear that it'll be dangerous and there is a possibility of them dying, to which Teruteru contemplates these concerns but Chiaki convinces him otherwise. The Ultimate Imposter reveals his true identity, to Teruteru's shock along with the rest of the class although they come to accept it quickly. After leaving the Main Course building, the Reserve Course students seeks to take them on in battle to open placements on the Main Course, Teruteru and the class go on ahead, leaving Nekomaru and Gundham to fend them off. On the way down the stairway to Junko's lair, Teruteru believes that with the underground passageway being on the school grounds, it's possible Junko and the school are in 'cahoots'. Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope Teruteru and the class continue down the corridor after making their descent of the stairway, Mikan eventually catching up with them. Upon hearing from Mikan, who lies that Chiaki is resting her ankle in one of the nearby rooms, Kazuichi suggests that they should have left Nagito with her, feeling the effects of Nagito's weight on his back. Teruteru requests carrying Nagito, saying he falls within his 'spectrum', to Kazuichi's dismay, Teruteru begins to explain what he means, until a door is flung open, pushing Teruteru to the right. Gundham and Nekomaru appearfrom the dark room. Ibuki proclaims all that is left is to save Chisa, to which Teruteru and the rest of the class agree. Mikan, now leading the group, approaches a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressing a button which opens the door, Teruteru and the rest of the class follow her inside. Once inside, Junko reveals multiple monitors showing Chiaki Nanami's Punishment, Teruteru horrified by what he is seeing, exclaims 'make it stop' but is powerless to do anything. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Teruteru, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. As the broadcast ends, Teruteru and the class fall silent, with a patterned swirl in their eyes, they have lost all their hope and are now Ultimate Despair. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Teruteru and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Teruteru and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirls return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Teruteru expressed he will 'feed everyone lots of nutritious food'. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activated a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Teruteru and his class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak's destruction. Chisa's narration later revealed Teruteru helped to infect the world with despair. ''Danganronpa/Zero Teruteru makes an unnamed cameo, where he helps out at one of the school's many cafeterias with his being the most popular due to his top-notch cooking and creativity with food. His food, however, is noted as being so good and addictive that it feels drugged. This is most likely true, as Teruteru is known to drug people with his food at times. It's unknown if during the events of the novel he was already a member of Ultimate Despair but, considering that the novel take place just before the beginning of The Tragedy, is highly probable. During the Tragedy At some point after this, Teruteru joined the Ultimate Despair group that was founded by Junko. The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. After the death of Junko, the remnants of the Ultimate Despair agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The remnants of Despair are later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As a member of Ultimate Despair, Teruteru is seen in the flashback, busy injecting poison into his foods, ready to spread and kill starving people with his deadly foods. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Teruteru was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to Jabberwock Island. He, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. Hajime Hinata first runs into Teruteru at the Hotel Restaurant, where he is seen hitting on Sonia. He is one of the people who are actually looking forward to having a good time on Jabberwock Island, although he notes that the Restaurant's food is satisfactory. When Monokuma appears and takes over the Island, Teruteru denies all that is happening around him. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Teruteru is one of the students that show up for the Ultimate Imposter's party, offering to cook for everyone in attendance. While preparing all the food, he noticed Nagito, who won the lottery to clean the old lodge, hiding a knife under the table, and confronted him. He became scared that there would definitely be a murder, so Teruteru took it upon himself to try to stop it. As a result, Teruteru ended up killing the Ultimate Imposter by accident, as he was trying to aim for Nagito underneath the floorboards with a skewer that he hides in a huge meat he cooks. During the Class Trial, everybody all turned against Nagito as he “confessed” to the crime in order to help Teruteru. Hajime eventually deduces that it was, in fact, Teruteru who was the killer. Although he denies it at first, once cornered, Teruteru becomes extremely agitated and loses his normal speech pattern, spewing denials and insults in an incomprehensible dialect. As nobody else but Monomi could understand him, she steps in to translate his ranting into standard, understandable Japanese. One last piece to proved that Teruteru is the killer was showed by Monokuma. He ate one of the party's meat and it's revealed that Teruteru hides a skewer inside that meat. Once he is voted guilty, he seems to lose his will to fight, and reveals the truth about Nagito's actions and talks about his mother. Monokuma taunts him, and at the very end, Teruteru cries out for his mother before he is dragged by the neck to his execution. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Teruteru is most likely comatose, just like most of his classmates. The survivor of the Killing Game are waiting for him and the rest of their classmates to wake up. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Illusion World Teruteru appeared in Nagito's imaginary world following his death in the Neo World Program. During morning class Teruteru fed Grizner a large piece of meat from his skewer. He later attended Kazuichi Soda's funeral prior to his eventual death at the hands of the World Destroyer, all of the his other illusory classmates eventually meeting the same fate in order for Nagito to be woken up. Real-life Teruteru, along with all of his other classmates, wait for Hajime to awaken Nagito from his imaginary world within the Neo World Program. Once Nagito had been woken up, Teruteru along with the rest of Class 77-B board a ship to take them to Future Foundation Headquarters in order to save mankind's last hope from the Final Killing Game, and stop Ryota from broadcasting his Hope Video to the entire world. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Teruteru returned in Side: Hope alongside the rest of the Class 77-B, who had been resurrected by Izuru Kamukura although Izuru was now combined with the personality and memories of Hajime. They arrived at the island where the Future Foundation's off-shore facility was located, having left from Jabberwock Island and proceeded by rescuing Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure from being trapped under rubble, they then began their fight against Ryota's brainwashed rescue squad troops, including the Former Ultimate Elite Task Force. Venturing into the underwater facility beneath the main building, Akane commanded Teruteru to begin serving the meat he was cooking from a stove, swallowing it whole and giving her the energy to run at a very fast speed, bumping into Teruteru, causing him to spin uncontrollably. She faced off against the former Ultimate Street Performer, using Teruteru's cooked meat to defeat him. Later, Teruteru helped convince Ryota to abandon his plan to brainwash the world. When Hajime began persuading him to join them in atonement, he happily accepted Ryota. Teruteru, Ryota and his classmates all left the broadcasting studio together. Shortly afterward, Teruteru and the other Former Remnants of Despair shoulder the blame for the Final Killing Game in a broadcast to the Future Foundation, presenting themselves in their despair persona and relieving the organization of any wrongdoing. With the battle won, Teruteru and the Class 77-B return to Jabberwock Island by boat. All of them enjoying a taste of Teruteru's cooking. Execution : ''Main Article: Deep Fried Teruteru Relationships Family His Mother Although not much about Teruteru's home life is revealed until the end of Chapter 1, it is shown that he likes his mother. It even states on his report card in the 'favorite things' section that his 'favorite thing in this case, is his mother. In a flashback cutscene to when Teruteru first left for Hope's Peak, he showed great hesitation at leaving mother alone to run the Diner, to which she assured him that she would be fine. He confesses he wants to see his mother again, and the last thing he does is scream for his mother before he is executed. His Brother and Sister During Teruteru's second Free Time Event, he mentioned that he had a brother and sister who were known as the "Ultimate Male Escort" and the "Ultimate Female Escort". He got very irritated when thinking about them and how they only worked as escorts for the sake of money (or that is his opinion on their reason) and earn more money than him. These comments make Hajime wonder if Teruteru is worried about his siblings, or is jealous of them. Class 77-B Kazuichi Soda Despite having no in-game interactions, the Danganronpa 2 artbook reveals that Teruteru thinks his dress code is interesting, whether he means this sarcastically or literally is unknown. As for their time together in high school, Kazuichi and Teruteru seem to be friends, supposedly because they both have a bit perverted personality. They are usually seen together in group events, and one time are even seen hugging fear during a riot caused by Reserve Course students. Hiyoko Saionji During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Hiyoko appeared to enjoy messing with Teruteru, Teruteru appeared to be somewhat annoyed by this as shown when he tells everyone Hiyoko only helped at the end while making the nikujaga. After Teruteru figured out Hiyoko had tampered with his stew he is driven mad with lust and attempted to molest her, only stopping when Chiaki punched him. Hiyoko soon stopped teasing him after, and, according to the relationship chart, Teruteru continued to mention his "daikon" around her. Sonia Nevermind Sonia is a constant victim to Teruteru's flirtatious ways. He states that the reason he does so is because princesses are always sheltered therefore they are easier to trick. Nagito Komaeda tends to protect Sonia from him, telling him to stop. Class 76th Seiko Kimura While the two are never seen interacting, it's known that they sometimes mixed concoctions together like the doping corn syrup. It is possible that Seiko created the drugs Teruteru sometimes uses for his food. It's unclear if they were friends, or if Seiko just helped him similarly to how she helped other people. Nevertheless, they became enemies after he joined Ultimate Despair and she joined Future Foundation. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Gag Ball *Passionate Glasses *Kiss Note *Kokeshi Dynamo Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *... *Throw it away *Yes Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Tasting - Reduces an argument to three statements or less. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Rebuttal Showdown. Island Mode Choices These are the right choices for Island Mode if the player wants to respond to this character correctly. Jabberwock Park *Let's sit down for now. *This looks like a great spot for a nap! *There's nothing here. Beach *Let's take our clothes off. *Let's fish! *Let's drop some coconuts. Library *Let's read something. *All right, let's look for treasure! *I guess I should read some novels... Movie Theater *Hm, I sort of want a hot dog... *There's anime! *Let's sit at the very front. Amusement Park *Let's walk around eating stuff. *Let's ride the carousel. *This place looks fun. Military Base *Never mind. Let's go somewhere else... *All right, time to explore! *Let's look for fuel! Shot Through The Heart *Has that quality - Affirmation Ending *Diner Quotes *“My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook... But, could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a...big-city flavor to it, you know?” *“When it comes to cooking and love, passion is the most important ingredient. Mmhmhmhmhm!” *“Y-you're all wrong... All wrong... I-I was just trying to save everybody...” *“I'm not believing it... I'm n-not believing any of it at all!” *“Call me chef!” *“Why would you kill the possibilities of your ingredients by limiting yourself to a specialty?” *“They say there's a fine line between cooking and screwing!” *“I was destined to become a chef the day I was born...” *“A dirty tale of hardship like that doesn't suit an attractive urbanite like me!” *“That's right! Money isn't everything! You gotta think about the big picture!” *“You've never seen the sparkle released by quality ingredients... The countless miracles... The sexy shimmer of a fish's eye! The seductive shine of oil dripping from the meat's fat! Fresh, ripe vegetables with their smooth limbs... Ahhh...just thinking about them makes my loins quiver!” *“It's okay if I make an obviously cliched meat and potato stew with no fun flavors at all, right? I think it's a perfect dish for you, since you sort of look like a potato yourself.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Just because a dish is gorgeous and uses first-rate ingredients doesn't mean everyone will like it.” *“I didn't really want...the sparkling city-life or my stunning success... I just... I just wanted to cook for someone important to me.” *“Ah...I see...I think I'm the one...who went crazy.” *“That's right. The poison caused it to inflame, and it's very troublesome... So I'd be very thankful if you could suck it out with your mouth.” (to Sonia Nevermind) *“My cooking was just... for the sake of making the person most important to me... smile... Why did I forget something as important as this...?” *“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!” *“******|anj63t&%&%&mama&:[+ --- what7732happenedHanamu%%raDinner)” (Teruteru's cottage post-fifth trial) Panic Talk Action Remarks *“I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!” (Voice: “Unforgivable!”) *“Shaddup!” (Shut up) *“THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!” *“P-PARIS HILTON!” *“NONSENSE!” *“RAAAAAGH!” *“HMPHHHHH!” *“I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!” *“Where would the weapon be!” Trivia *"Teruteru" (輝々) means “radiance” (repeated twice) in Japanese, while "Hanamura" (花村) means “village of flowers”. *A typo in the opening movie for the PSP version of the Japanese game writes his surname as "Hanamaru" (花丸). The Vita version corrects this. "Hanamaru" (花丸) means "circle of flowers". *Teruteru's execution mimics that of Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Both him and Leon were dragged off from the trial by a chain around the neck, then strapped onto a pole in a symbolic fashion. *Despite Teruteru stating that he was born in Azabu and raised in southern Aoyama, both of which are notably upscale areas in Tokyo, when he is agitated he speaks with a heavy accent that is not part of Tokyo's standard Japanese dialect. Hiyoko notices this, and happily announces that he's a liar for it. **In the English localization Teruteru's speaks with a heavy country accent when agitated. His accent is reminiscent of the distinctive accent of . *During his Panic Talk Action, one of his remarks is "P-PARIS HILTON!" - referring to , a female American socialite, actress, and entertainer. **Prior to the PTA, Teruteru screams "AVRIL LAVIGNE!" when cornered in the Class Trial. is a Canadian singer/songwriter and actress. **In Danganronpa 3 (Side: Despair), he makes reference to , a singer who has blonde hair much like Paris Hilton. **In Danganronpa 3 (Side: Hope), ''he screams "Justin Bieber!" as Akane runs past him. is also a Canadian singer and songwriter. *In the ''Famitsu Comic Clear manga publication, Teruteru's red scarf is revealed to actually be his mother's head scarf, which she gives him before he leaves for Hope's Peak Academy. *After Chapter 1, the "X" on Teruteru's sign is shaped like the food court symbol of a fork and knife crossing each other, in reference to his Ultimate title. *Teruteru is referenced in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls by a restaurant named Pig★Boy. The logo shows a pig dressed almost identically to Teruteru, even sporting the same hair. The restaurant itself could be a reference to Teruteru's execution, which is called Tonkatsu no Hanamura in the original Japanese release - since tonkatsu is fried pork cutlets. *Teruteru is one of the known LGBT+ individuals in the Danganronpa series. He mentions that his "tastes are pretty open" and he flirts with people of any gender. His official Danganronpa 3 description also mentions his very open tastes and specifically states his attraction towards men as well. References Navigation de:Teruteru Hanamura ru:Тэрутэру Ханамура es:Teruteru Hanamura fr:Teruteru Hanamura pl:Teruteru Hanamura Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Killer Category:LGBT Characters Category:Male Category:Executed Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution